Dominion’s Hostile Takeover
The Dominion’s Hostile Takeover was an event that occurred during early 2004 in the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. A mysterious and powerful corporate enterprise simply known as the Dominion sent over its most powerful agents Holocaust to the EUWC. Holocaust, along with Apocalypse, Havoc & Malice, Evol and managed by Sebastian Faust, seemingly took control of the EUWC after capturing all the championships and destroying any & all resistance. Holocaust In late 2003, Holocaust had emerged as a phenomenal superstar, with cold and brutal wrestling abilities. Supported by a mysterious corporate enterprise known simply as the Dominion, Holocaust decided that he would be the Dominion’s agent into the EUWC, whereby the Dominion would seek a controlling interest in the company, if it was actually viable. To that end, Holocaust started participating in several matches and making his mark in the early phases of his tenure in the EUWC. He was widely regarded as the future of the EUWC, next to another recent hire: Jay Smash. In order to accomplish this, Holocaust would not act alone. He was aided by his bodyguards Havoc and Malice, both brothers and under the Dominion’s employ. Havoc & Malice were also recruited as wrestlers and would occasionally team up with Holocaust. Holocaust realized he needed more firepower, when he started stalking the 7-footer Apocalypse. Apocalypse offered fierce resistance to Holocaust, however would have to yield after Holocaust defeated him one-on-one. As per the stipulations of the match, Apocalypse was forced to join the Dominion. Apocalypse later found himself to enjoy the luxuries of the Dominion and was committed to serve as Holocaust’s top-lieutenant. Holocaust also attempted to recruit Angel of Death to the Dominion, however AOD refused and was the first & only one to win a match against Holocaust to avoid being forced to join the Dominion.. Lord Alucard was also contacted by The Dominion chiefs in their own executive capacity, a move that had angered Holocaust. While Alucard refused the offer, Holocaust faced him as well to humble him, but the match ended in stalemate. Holocaust catapulted the Dominion’s cause further as he defeated T-Charger in a mini-tournament final at Superiority I to win a World Heavyweight Championship contender slot. Holocaust went on to face the new World Heavyweight Champion Jay Smash at Aftershock and captured the gold after defeating Smash with three consecutive Ragnarok finishers. Holocaust’s victory ushered in a new era in the EUWC as the Dominion had started controlling EUWC broadcasts, with a new manager Sebastian Faust seemingly directing EUWC Main Frame in opposition to Matt Pickstock. Faust & Pickstock would be at each other’s throats for controlling interest on Main Frame. In the meantime, Holocaust commissioned the rest of his allies to capture all the gold in the EUWC, thus gaining complete control. Holocaust led the Dominion in the Hostile Takeover while he spearheaded his reign as World Heavyweight Champion. To that end, Holocaust answered several challengers such as Paul Doom, Angel of Death, Lynch Garrison, etc. Holocaust’s reign as World Heavyweight Champion lasted a good 3 months till he was dethroned by Damian Dante Stone at Summer Sizzler 2004 in DDS' speciality: The House of Horrors Match. However, Holocaust would exercise his rematch and recaptured the title at Ultra Brawl VI. The matches with DDS seemed to have taken a toll on Holocaust, as it could be felt that the Dominion’s control over the EUWC was slipping from their hands. Only 12 days later, Holocaust would lose the title again to Danny Collins on an episode of Main Frame, which displeased the Dominion masters tremendously and prompted them to withdraw their backing for Holocaust. Holocaust attempted to garner support from the Dominion once again and participated in the annual Blood Bath match at BB 2004. Holocaust entered third and managed to stay for a good 35 minutes before being eliminated by Paul Doom. Holocaust has not been seen or heard from since. Apocalypse Apocalypse was approached by Holocaust to join the Dominion which he refused at first. Holocaust then repeatedly orchestrated attacks on Apocalypse with the aid of Havoc & Malice to get Apocalypse to change his point of view. It all culminated at Only the Strong III when Apocalypse would fight for his freedom directly against Holocaust in a one-on-one match. The special stipulation was that if Apocalypse lost, he would have to join the Dominion. Even after a fiercely fought contest, Apocalypse lost to Holocaust and as per stipulation, joined the Dominion ranks. However, Apocalypse blended into the Dominion easily after taking in all the luxuries and perks. Soon, Apocalypse found himself as Holocaust’s top lieutenant. As Holocaust initiated a quest for the World Heavyweight Championship, Apocalypse started to pursue the International Championship. In a triple threat match at Maximum Carnage, Apocalypse defeated the reigning International Champion Cole Justice and Lynch Garrison to capture the International Championship, and bringing the first title to the Dominion. Apocalypse entered a short rivalry against “The Definitive” Danny Collins which came to a head at Uprising in a London Bridge Street Fight for the International Championship. Apocalypse lost the title to Collins that night, but would get another shot at Superiority I in a triple threat match featuring himself, Collins, and Lynch Garrison. Garrison won the title, but also entered Apocalypse’ sights as his next challenge. The rivalry between Garrison and Apocalypse grew intense as Apocalypse took back the International title at Aftershock just 28 days after Superiority. The feud was widely regarded as a clash of the behemoths as both men represented major factions in the EUWC: Apocalypse from the attacking Dominion and Garrison from the resistance (Regime). The two settled their rivalry inside Hell in a Cell at eXile II when Garrison defeated Apocalypse this time to take back the International Championship. After losing the International Championship, Apocalypse decided to shift his focus to the United States Championship, particularly towards the reigning U.S. Champion Ryan Baker. Baker had been an outspoken critic of the Dominion’s Hostile Takeover and had staunchly kept hold of the U.S. Title by countering all incoming odds. Apocalypse ended Baker’s 98 day U.S. Title reign after defeating him on an episode of Mainframe and sent him packing away. Apocalypse’ reign as U.S. Champion lasted 44 days till he was defeated by Sevyn, after Apocalypse was betrayed by his good friend Evol. Apocalypse and Evol faced off, but Evol got the better of Apocalypse. Apocalypse went on hiatus and did not resurface till 2005. Havoc & Mailce Though initially starting out as Holocaust’s security guards, Havoc & Malice were also contracted as tag team competitors. Before Aftershock 2004, Havoc & Malice were mostly relieved of security detail and were tasked to capture the World Tag Team Championships. Aftershock proved to be the most successful for the Dominion as Havoc & Malice captured the World Tag Team Championships from the Dream Team, as well as Holocaust winning the World Heavyweight Championship. Both Havoc & Malice held the titles for 54 days before losing it to a new team, the U.S. Express. However, Havoc & Malice beat the U.S. Express just seven days later to recapture the belts. Havoc & Malice faced off a stern resistance of the Rebellion, but lost the gold to Rebellion’s Paul Doom and Danny Collins. Malice was injured and sidelined, while Havoc decided to target the U.S. Championship after Apocalypse lost to Sevyn. Havoc defeated Sevyn for the title on an episode of Mainframe and held the belt for 54 days before losing to Samuel Roundtree in a Fatal 4-way Unification match with the 52 Wild Title that also involved Eric McRae and Classy Mike C. Havoc, along with Holocaust, disappeared after this. Evol As Apocalypse entered the Dominion, his best friend Evol had disapproved at first. However, during the takeover Evol found himself supporting the Dominion as a non-full-time member, merely as a favor to his friend Apocalypse. Evol also played an important role as he captured the 52 Wild Championship for the Dominion. Evol then entered into a back-and-forth rivalry with Classy Mike C for the 52 Wild Title after Mike C beat him at eXile II. Their rivalry also saw a best of 5 series where Evol regained the title, only to finally lose it to Mike C at Summer Sizzler. After Apocalypse lost the International title, Evol was growing frustrated with his own role in the company and frustrated with the distance that had come between him and Apocalypse. Therefore Evol set out to challenge Apocalypse and in this, he cost Apocalypse his U.S. Championship. Evol later defeated Apocalypse. Category:EUWC Storylines